


keeping warm

by tothefoolswhodream



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Colonial era, Established Relationship, F/M, Just Married, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sort Of, Wedding Night, a fic set in winter for all of us suffering through summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25432927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tothefoolswhodream/pseuds/tothefoolswhodream
Summary: Winter has come, the camp is cold, and a quick marriage is the best idea.~in which the author tries writing smut~
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 123





	keeping warm

**Author's Note:**

> I need practice writing smut, so here it goes. Unbeta'd. Colonial Era in NY.
> 
> A sutler is someone who follows the camp of soldiers with goods to sell to them.

Winter in New York came quickly and harshly to the small camp of Colonial Soldiers.

Rey's wedding to Captain Solo was hasty too, after a whirlwind of a courtship, one that was hastened by the onslaught of cold and sickness that killed more of their soldiers than the British did. Marriage meant shared supplies, companionship, and warmth for the upcoming months living in a frigid hell.

It wasn't that Rey was _not_ attracted to the tall captain. Most young women in that camp were. However, it made her feel special that it was _Rey_ that he talked to a few days after she arrived with her aunt, a sutler by the name of Maz Kanata.

He had come by their wagon, hoping to practice some riding boots, since all of his had been falling apart. Aunt Maz had taken one look at him, and nimbly jumped off her wagon, telling Rey with a wink that she could take care of this transaction by herself. Rey had blushed, but when she looked at him, the tips of his ears were red, even though he tried to hide it bravely.

From that moment on, she was smitten.

That's how she ended up standing in the tent, the evening after their wedding, slowly getting undressed in preparation for their wedding night. He was standing right outside, she knew, freezing in the snow, so she tried to hurry. 

Undoing the final pin from her hair, she laid down on the bedroll in nothing but her shift.

She took a deep breath.

"Ready," she called out quietly, hoping he could hear it through the tent flap. She didn't want to alert the camp to their upcoming... activity.

The first body part that appeared in his - no, their - tent was his large hand. Then his leg appeared, and all of a sudden, he stood, slightly crouched, filling up the entire space.

Unsure of what to do, Rey started to talk. "I know we do not have too many blankets, but I assumed that if I layered enough of them on, it would not be so uncomfortable, so when you are ready, simply tell me where you want me to-"

"Miss Kanata," he said, cutting her off.

"Mrs. Solo," she corrected without a second thought.

"Of course, Mrs. Solo. If you do not wish to consummate the marriage tonight, please do not feel any pressure to do so."

At this, Rey sat straight up. "No, no! We-" she swallowed- "We should do this."

"Are you positive?"

"Yes," and in the dim light, she bobbed her head in complete compliance.

"In that case, come here," his rich voice rumbled.

Rey scrambled up, hurrying to stand in front of him.

He stepped close, overwhelming Rey's senses with his proximity. Slowly, he reached out and smoothed his hand over her neck. His hand was so warm in the freezing tent. Rey shivered - but not with cold - as he brought his other hand up to cup her face. He stared at her for quite some time until he gathered his courage.

"Please do it quicker, Captain Solo," she whispered, the words cutting through the tent.

She could hear him taking a deep, shuddering breath.

"Say the name again," he murmured.

"Captain Solo," she complied.

"Mrs. Solo, I shall not only 'do it' quicker, but I shall-" he lowered his head until it was level with hers, his lips a hairsbreadth from hers- "I shall thoroughly debauch you."

Rey's eyes popped wide open, but he pressed his lips to hers, soft and slow. Rey quite enjoyed the feeling, and her eyes fluttered shut as she matched his movements with her own.

But soon it was not enough, so she stepped closer to him, pressing her body against his as much as she could in the small tent.

He made an appreciative noise in the back of his throat, and wrapped his arms around her, one coming to settle on her ass.

Their kissing, which had started out slow, quickly became faster, as Rey turned her head to try to get as much of him as possible.

Her body felt like it was on fire with every touch he gave her. Without removing her lips from his, she pushed his fine blue wool coat off of his shoulders. Breaking away from her, he started removing his boots and breeches, while Rey's fingers flew, unbuttoning his vest.

With the clothing mostly gone, Ben picked up Rey, settling her gently on the bedroll, as he came to hover above her.

She reached to take off his shirt, which was long enough to cover his intimate parts, but he grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"Like I said, Mrs. Solo, I intent to take care of you. Completely."

He dipped down again, covering her lips entirely with his before she could get a word out in response.

Wrapping her arms around him, wanting to get every inch of him. That was when she felt _it_ digging into her thigh. It was hot, long and hard, but not unwelcome.

"Please hurry," she gasped, trying to stay quiet. "Join yourself to me, now!"

"Almost," he ground out. Pressing one final kiss to her reddened lips, he lifted her shift and stuck his head under it.

Rey froze. She didn't know what he was doing.

Then he licked her _there,_ in _that_ place, and Rey's fist flew to her mouth as she bit down, trying to not scream at the beautiful sensation. His tongue swirled around her opening, darting in and out as he tasted her, making pleasured grunts all the while.

He re-emerged from under her gown, but not before replacing his tongue with his fingers.

His middle finger entered first, slowly making its way inside. It started to move, exploring all her nooks and crevices.

Gently, he added his pointer finger as he picked up speed, and he bent down to kiss her.

When the other married women in the camp talked about sex, they never talked about this.

This - this was blissful. It was heavenly.

Her senses were overloaded with the feel of his fingers in her, rubbing in and out, and his mouth covering hers. She tangled her fingers in his long black hair, gripping him tighter and tighter as they went faster and faster, and her body seemed to coil up more and more.

A squelching noise was made as his fingers left her, and he stuck his tongue back in, this time going straight into the opening that his fingers had just occupied.

It started swirling and tasting.

It felt like everything was bursting. Her toes curled and she bit down again to keep from screaming aloud as the feeling rolled through her.

When the waves of pleasure had abated, she looked up to see her husband - _her husband_ \- positioned above her, his eyes hooded. Summoning some strength, she sat up and pressed a kiss to the side of his mouth.

He reached down, fingering the white linen of her shift.

"Let me see all of you," he whispered. She nodded, mute, and pulled the loose covering off of her. In turn, he took his white cotton shirt off, leaving them both bare, bodies heaving with pants.

Looking down, Rey observed his cock, red and pointing straight at her, liquid already leaking slowly from the tip.

It was so much larger than his fingers. Rey didn't know how it would fit, but she was determined to try.

She reached down and grabbed the base, but maybe too roughly, because he choked. Tentatively, she guided him to her entrance, his tip brushing against her wet folds.

Gently, he grabbed her wrist, pinning it to the side as he kissed her slowly, pushing his tip into her. He swallowed her gasp of worried anticipation.

"Rey, do not worry, the pain will be over soon," he whispered, kissing each of her fingertips worriedly. In turn, she curled her hand around his, closing her eyes in preparation.

With a swift thrust, he pushed himself into her, something tearing along the way. She grunted, tense, but the pain didn't last very long, and when her body relaxed, he did too.

He kissed her again, slowly, and started to move inside of her, pulling himself out some, and the driving all the way back in. Every time he moved, she could feel her walls - still tender from earlier - readjusting and slightly burning at all of his movements.

The more he did it, the less uncomfortable it felt. In fact, it almost felt as good as his tongue. So she, too, started to move, matching his movements with her own.

It felt so amazing. She looked up at him, his smooth dark hair framing his face and his plush lips parted as he pushed himself in and out of her, picking up speed and intensity.

In her lust-riddled gaze, it almost seemed as if he was some kind of magnificent angel.

So she pulled herself up, kissing him fiercely and with all her might, not stopping the movement of her hips.

Roughly, he pushed his tongue into her mouth, searching and thrusting, just as he was doing with his cock.

Faster and faster they moved; harder and harder. Rey could feel the pressure building again.

With one final slam of his lips against hers, he spilled all of his seed inside of her.

The burning hot sensation of the liquid pushed her over the edge, and she followed him, whimpering with relief in the afterglow.

Ben collapsed next to her, panting in time with her.

He looked at her and smiled his crooked, happy smile.

"What?" she asked self-consciously, trying to straighten the hair that had mostly fallen from her braid.

"I like how you look like this," he smiled, and then wrapped his arms around her, ready to keep the cold forever away from them.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Kind constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.


End file.
